the_foresaken_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gadya
Gadya is Alenna Shawcross's best friend and a major character in the Forsaken trilogy. Gadya was a rebellious and aggressive individual who harbored a strong disdain for the UNA. Gadya failed the GPPT and was consequently sent to The Wheel. Gadya joined the Villagers (kids who failed the GPPT) and served as a warrior in their war against the Drones and met Alenna through the ordeal, and after a rocky start, the two girls formed a strong friendship. Biography Early life Gadya was born in the United Northern Alliance to conservative pro-UNA parents. Despite being raised in a pro-UNA environment, Gadya grew up to be a rebellious and violent teenager who harbored a strong hatred towards the fascist government of the UNA. This anti-UNA attitude was because of the multiple restrictions the UNA placed on its citizens. Eventually, when the time came for Gadya to take the Government Personality Profile Test, she failed the GPPT and was subsequently sent to the Wheel. Life on the Wheel Not long after finding herself stranded on the prison island, Gadya met up with other teenagers who failed the GPPT called the Villagers led by Matthew Veidman and his girlfriend Meira and joined their society. During her time on the Wheel, Gadya made many close friends such as Rika and Liam Bernal, the latter of which Gadya would be in a short lived romantic relationship with. However, Gadya soon got caught up in the Villager's civil war with the Drones, teenagers banished to the Wheel who were heavily drugged led by a mysterious man called The Monk, and during the war, Gadya became one of the fiercest warriors among the Villagers. Aside from being a warrior, Gadya was also assigned to scout the blue sector, the only sector controlled by the Villagers, for any new arrivals and escort them to the Village. Gadya's bitterness towards oppressors festered during her time on the Wheel as many of her friends were killed by the Drones or abducted by the UNA drones called Feelers, as well as the Wheel being an inhospitable environment to begin with. Meeting Alenna Fourteen months after her arrival on the Wheel, Gadya was on scouting duty in search of new arrivals. In the course of the travels, Gadya happened upon two teenagers, Alenna Shawcross and David Aberley, being attacked by a group of Drones, and Gadya fought off the Drones with a shotgun. In the commotion, Gadya was able to rescue Alenna, but David was captured by the retreating Drones. Gadya returned to the Village with Alenna and introduced her to Veidman and Meira. Gadya also showed Alenna around and introduced her to other Villagers and taught the young teenage girl about the harsh reality of the Wheel. Gadya would also get to know Alenna as well, learning about her shyness, and Alenna learned about Gadya. Later that night, the blue sector was attacked by Drones and Gadya aided her fellow Villagers in fighting off the invading Drones, killing many of them during the ensuing battle. Eventually, a Feeler arrived and abducted several of the Drones, forcing them to retreat. After the attack, Gadya found Alenna and Rika and learned of their struggle against the Drones and an encounter with David. Slowly, but surely over time, Gadya and Alenna would become the best of friends. Personality Relationships